kvarta8afandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Zlodějka knih
ZLODĚJKA KNIH ''' Autor: '''Markus Zusak – Australský autor. Narodil se v roce 1975. Zlodějka knih je jeho pátá kniha. Inspiroval se zkušenostmi jeho rodičů a prarodičů, kteří žili za druhé světové války v Německu. Píše knihy pro děti a mládež. K jeho dalším dílům patří například kniha Posel nebo série Wolfe Brother. Literární druh: próza Literární žánr: román Čas a prostor: období II. světové války, Mnichov, Německo Kompozice: retrospektivní (smrt vypravuje o všech setkáních s Lisel, občas také popisuje život někoho jiného) Typy promluv: dialog, monolog Vyprávěcí způsob: er-forma (smrt popisuje život Lisel podle jejího deníku, ale také ze svého pohledu) Hl. postavy: Lisel – malá dívka vyrůstající u pěstounské rodiny. Přátelská, ve škole spíše nepozorná, laskavá k židovi žijícímu v jejím sklepě, a s tak trochu zlodějskými sklony. Taková je Lisel, která během druhé světové války prožívá nejedno dobrodružství, ale také prožívá strasti druhé světové války. Obsah: Celým příběhem nás provází poněkud zvláštní, avšak s druhou světovou válku úzce spjatý vypravěč, a to smrt. Liselin život popisuje podle jejího deníku, který při nešťastných okolnostech zachránila, aby připomínal vše, co Lisel prožila. Zároveň také zmiňuje tři setkání s hlavní hrdinkou, při kterých ji vždy dokázala uniknout. Příběh začíná ve vlaku. Lisel s jejím mladším bratrem míří směrem k jejich snad lepším životem-do Mnichova. Její bratr však cestou náhle umírá, což je pro Lisel obrovská ztráta. Pohřeb se koná v malém městečku během jejich cesty. Při této smutné příležitosti také začíná Liselina „kariéra“ jakožto zlodějka knih. Ukradne zde totiž svou první knihu, číst ale zatím neumí. Když dorazí do svého nového domova, není to pro ni nijak lehké. Její nová matka nepatří mezi nejpříjemnější, ve škole se jí zrovna moc nedaří a spolužáci se jí smějí, že neumí číst…Postupem času si ale začíná rozumět se svým otcem Hansem. Ten ji po nocích začíná učit číst, až dokáže přečíst svou první (ukradenou) knihu. Přátelí se také s chlapcem jménem Rudy (do kterého se po nějaké době zamiluje). Společně zažívají spousty dobrodružství. Později je Rudy také jeden z mála, kdo ví o její zálibě v kradení knih. Ke kradení Lisel nevynechá jedinou příležitost. Znovu krást však začíná až o rok později, při příležitosti Hitlerových narozenin, kdy se knihy i jiné židovské předměty pálí ve velkém. Až tato „slavnost“ skončí a než dohoří poslední plameny, Lisel se naskýtá příležitost ke krádeži druhé knihy. Brzy poté nachází nový zdroj knih, a to starostův dům, kam Lisel nosí prádlo, které pere a žehli její matka. Tady má dveře pro kradení knih dokonce skoro dokořán, protože starostova žena si toho, že jí z knihovny mizí jedna kniha za druhou sice všimne, ale nesnaží se to nijak zastavit. Velkou změnu v Liselině životě také sehraje příjezd mladého žida Maxe, které so rodina rozhodla ukrývat ve svém sklepě. S Lisel se postupem času spřátelí a chodí si k němu pravidelně číst své ukradené knihy. Ukrývání Maxe se však komplikuje, když na město začíná doléhat válka. Po sklepech chodí kontroly, aby našli nejideálnější kryt proti bombardování. Max se rozhodne odejít, aby ochránil celou rodinu. To je pro Lisel další z mnoha ztrát. Snad ještě více ji raní povolání Hanse do armády. Po několika měsících se ale naštěstí vrací domů. Pak se to ale stane. V noci na ulici, ve které Lisel žije spadne bomba. Nikdo se o bombardování nedozví. Přežije pouze Lisel, která a v době kdy všichni upadají do náruče smrti sedí ve sklepě a zapisuje si do deníku, který dostala od Maxe. Když ji později v hromadách suti najdou, nemohou uvěřit, že jako jediná unikla smrti. Nezbyl už nikdo, kdo by se o Lisel postaral, a tak se ji ujímá starostova žena. Pro mladou dívku je těžké vyrovnat se se ztrátou rodiny, Rudyho i všech sousedů. Nakonec ale začíná pracovat v obchodě Rudyho tatínka, který v době bombardování nebyl doma. Do rukou smrti se Lisel dostává až po dlouhém životě.